Death Note: Detective Clauses
by HouseMARLIE
Summary: "Eram maçãs. O doce aroma impregnava suas narinas. Raito o detestava. Tentou-se voltar aos papéis à sua frente, prendendo a respiração. No entanto, um relance à porta e Raito o viu. Lá estava ele.Vivo. L encarava Kira com olhos escarlates e hostis."


Capítulo 1 - Ideia

_**Death Note - How To Use It**_

_O humano que tiver seu nome escrito no Death Note deverá morrer;_

_A escrita do nome não terá efeito se o escritor não tiver em mente o rosto da vítima. Assim como, pessoas que compartilham o mesmo nome não serão afetadas;_

_Se a causa da morte for especificada dentro de 40 segundos depois de escrito o nome da vítima, será a causa mortis. Não sendo especificada, a vítima morrerá de ataque cardíaco;_

_Após especificar a causa da morte, detalhes dessa podem ser escritos nos próximos 6 minutos e 40 segundos;_

Ryuk já experimentará aquela sensação. O corpo tornava-se lento, a inércia dominando os pensamentos. Movimentos desleixados, o bocejo incontrolável que escapava pela boca. Ryuk conhecia _bem demais_ aquela sensação.

Era tédio. O mais puro, simplista e trivial _tédio_.

E quando Ryuk sentia-se entediado era levado a tomar atitudes extremas. Cartas escapavam de suas mangas, ações eram feitas sem pensar duas vezes. Tudo era feito com a finalidade de derrotar seu velho inimigo. Tudo, sem exceções e sem consequências.

Bom pelo menos _sem consequências _para o shinigami, se elas de fato existiam para o meio externo já é outra questão.

A verdade é que, se eram boas ou ruins, pouco importava. Sua diversão reinaria sempre em primeiro plano. A última medida insana de entretenimento resultara em Raito Yagami.

O queridinho e justo Raito Yagami que, com um mísero caderno fatal, tornara-se o infame Kira.

Por um longo tempo ele fizera seu tédio desaparecer por completo, seus pensamentos e ações o tornavam um dos poucos humanos que poderiam ser julgados interessantes. Os planos mirabolantes do jovem psicopata eram um show que Ryuk fazia questão de assistir de camarote.

Como aquele garoto era _divertido_!

L também havia sido um humano interessante. Um inimigo a altura do gênio japonês, um antagonista de louvor. O shinigami intrigava-se infinitamente com as batalhas intelectuais de deduções, as acusações em silêncio. A falsidade mascarada da amizade entre o detetive e o assassino.

Um espetáculo que Ryuk aplaudia de pé.

Mas o primeiro ato havia terminado e com ele, L também. Sua morte de imediato tornara as coisas monótonas.

Sem alguém a sua altura, Raito e seus objetivos tornaram-se maçantes. Vê-lo gabar-se por ter vencido L e seus sucessores, antes mesmo do fato ocorrer, era no mínimo desprezível.

O segundo ato era decepcionante. Uma história boa com um final vago e ruim.

Ryuk precisava de algo para preencher aquela passividade que o assolava.

_Quem sabe outro humano interessante? _

Já do lado de fora do apartamento de Raito, observava o local vazio e impecável. Mesmo passando o dia inteiro na central, passando-se por L, Yagami sempre tivera o dom de manter todos os campos de sua vida em perfeito controle e harmonia. Tudo sempre deveria estar a seu modo. Seu perfeccionismo era insuportável.

Seu ego nunca parava de crescer. Kira era humano aos olhos de Ryuk.

Aos olhos de Raito, Kira era _Deus._

Mas _deuses_ não morriam. Ryuk poderia muito bem escrever o nome do rapaz no Death Note e voltar ao mundo dos Shinigamis. E assim seria o fim de Raito, morto pelo seu próprio instrumento de morte.

Simples assim, sem milagres, sem divindades.

Ryuk voltaria para o mundinho de onde viera

_E o tédio sorriria ao ter vencido a guerra..._

Não. O mundo dos Shinigamis conseguia superar qualquer coisa quando o assunto era seu inimigo mortal, sem falar que Ryuk ficaria sem suas preciosas maçãs.

As suculentas e tentadoras _maçãs._

Elas valeriam uma estadia maior no mundo humano. Uma ótima idéia seria procurá-las agora, e foi exatamente o que fez.

Prestes a atravessar a janela, Ryuk hesitou no batente ao perceber que a porta do quarto estava sendo aberta lentamente. De lá saíra uma garota pálida de expressões vazias, sendo empurrada por Raito numa cadeira de rodas.

Seus olhos negros eram repletos do mais puro nada, direcionados a um ponto qualquer. Raito nem sequer notara a presença do shinigami ,estava ocupado demais dizendo palavras confortadoras a garota, que aparentemente não as escutava.

Ryuk tinha certeza que a conhecia. Sendo um shinigami poderia _realmente _saber quem ela era.

_Sayu Yagami_

Ah sim, a irmãzinha de Raito. A pirralha que sempre atrapalhava seus raciocínios complexos pedindo ajuda com o dever de casa. A menina que o admirava e respeitava.

Aquela que o _adorava_.

Mas agora ela era uma moça, não era? "Uma pedaço do mau caminho" ouvira certa vez aquela tal de Mastuda comentar. Havia crescido sim, mas conservava em suas feições a criancice que outrora possuíra.

O que havia mesmo acontecido com ela? Ryuk podia se lembrar de ter ouvido algo a respeito; seqüestro, acidente, trauma … nada que lhe importasse. Provavelmente algum infortuno de um plano sem final feliz.

_Ora, mas isso não era típico?_

O toque do celular de Raito o despertara de suas divagações. O rapaz teve apenas uma breve conversa no aparelho, repleta de "uhuns" e "ahans". Quando finalmente desligou, virou-se para a garota, dizendo calmamente:

"Vou descer para encontrar mamãe, volto para lhe buscar"

Ele saiu. Sayu permaneceu olhando para frente, imóvel, apática. A vida evaporando de seu corpo degradado.

Porém havia algo _diferente_ em seu olhar. Os olhos não mais vazios, eram dominados por um sentimento. Uma emoção.

Ryuk não pode deixar de notar a raiva que dominava todo o ser de Sayu Yagami

Cerrando os punhos no braço da cadeira, ela tentou apoiar os pés no chão. Levantou-se bambeando, tentando conseguir algum equilíbrio. Firmou-se no chão, mas logo as pernas perderam o sustento do corpo.

Se pudesse ter ouvido a gargalhada que Ryuk dera ao ver a cena, a garota teria ficado possessa de raiva. A cadeira escorregara para trás e se não fosse o armário para amortecer sua queda teria rolado pelo chão desenfreada. Ela respirou fundo e tentou se recompor voltando a sua posição original.

No entanto a gargalhada do shinigami durou pouco. O silêncio foi preenchido por um sorriso malicioso que brotava em seu rosto monstruoso.

O sorriso refletia claramente a desgraça que estava por vir.

Lá estava ele, próximo ao armário, aberto, maculado.

_O Death Note._

Raito devia ter se esquecido de guardá-lo devidamente quando fizera outra regra falsa há algumas horas atrás.

E se havia algo que tornava tudo mais interessante, era o Death Note.

Só havia um problema todos sabiam do Death Note. Todos, sem exceções. O caderno assassino tornara-se uma arma comum conhecimento. Near sabia, Mello sabia, a polícia sabia, Misa, Mikami, Takada...

Não seria inteligente atacar o inimigo com uma arma já conhecida, inovar era sempre necessário. Era isso que faltava no meio da guerra, um ataque surpresa.

Ainda com um sorriso maléfico estampado no rosto, Ryuk adentrou o local indo em direção a Sayu, se aproximando o suficiente para ficar a poucos centímetros da mesma. Por um momento, Ryuk se perguntou se ela seria como Raito, afinal eles faziam parte da mesma família.

_Compartilhavam do mesmo sangue _

Raito Yagami havia sido extremamente interessante. Porém o shinigami não gostaria de presenciar a mesma história novamente.

Uma peça perde parte da magia ao ser vista duas vezes.

Mas claro,Ryuk tinha uma _idéia._

Ele deu uma ultima olhada no Death Note, estendeu o braço e deixou cair uma pequena surpresa.

O ingresso para o próximo espetáculo.

Sayu ouviu um barulho sutil. Olhou de relance para o piso, perguntando-se o que poderia ter caído. Acabar com a impecável arrumação do irmão seria imperdoável e além do mais, não gostaria nem um pouco de ser incomodada por ele ou pela mãe perguntando freneticamente se ela sentia suas pernas ou se apresentava algum sinal de melhora.

Seja lá o que fosse, era melhor por no lugar.

Com certa dificuldade, tentou inclinar o tronco para frente, procurando obter uma melhor visão do chão.

Foi então que ela viu.

Lá estava, á sua direita, próximo ao armário, um caderno de capa preta e folhas maltratadas.

Sobre ele, havia uma _borracha_

Nota: We love BB .


End file.
